


Kolmikko

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Age Difference, Chicago Blackhawks, Dallas Stars, Esa is playing for the Texas Stars, Foreshadowing, Infidelity, Kimmo's first game with Teuvo was against Carolina, M/M, Polyamory, Teuvo's in Chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: "You, bigshot NHLer, are much too busy to come see me.""I'm almost two thousand kilometers away! He's practically next door, that's not fair. If you were playing outside of Chicago, I'd go see you all the time." Teuvo insisted.Esa scoffed, "You sure you wouldn't be too busy sitting at Kimmo Timonen's feet to come see me?"Teuvo didn't answer right away, "Uh no, of course not."
Relationships: Esa Lindell/Teuvo Teravainen, John Klingberg/Esa Lindell, Teuvo Teravainen/Kimmo Timonen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Kolmikko

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by, and thus is dedicated to, Hannah. 💜
> 
> Big thanks to Caixa, for your thoughts and writer support. 💙
> 
> It was going to be a "Pucking Rare" entry, but I didn't finish it in time, and anyway it was using a prompt from last year:  
> 
> 
> Teuvo and Esa played together many years for Jokerit, won WJC Gold together. For the 14-15 season, Teuvo went to Chicago, Esa stayed in Finland. Soon after he played a handful of games for the Baby Stars. There are some references to events discussed in another of my fics, "Kolme", but it's not _exactly_ the same 'verse.

_A phone call..._

"So I was thinking...." 

"That's the most terrifying thing I've ever heard," Teuvo deadpanned. 

Esa rolled his eyes, verbally, "Shut up. Anyway, I was _thinking_ that my season is going to end before yours, and I don't have to be in Prague until the middle of the month... so maybe I could be convinced to make a detour in Chicago for a couple days." 

"You mean you're not getting there early to hook up with _John_?" He didn't bother to hide the contempt from his voice. 

Esa held back his laugh, "I can stop by Chicago and still have time to hook up with John when I get to Prague." 

Teuvo scoffed, "Fuck him and his 'fly into Dallas' bullshit." 

Esa couldn't hold back the laugh anymore, "I love when you get jealous. Reminds me that you still care."

"You know I don't care if you sleep with him but he's trying to be all _suave_ and it _works_ on you!" Teuvo was pouting and Esa could see it so clearly. "He wants to _charm_ you."

"And since _you_ never charm me, it worked! He told me how _excited_ he is for me to play here more next season, because he's _sure_ he can find some time to come see me." Esa had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "You, bigshot NHLer, are _much_ too busy to come see me." 

"I'm almost _two thousand_ kilometers away! He's practically next door, that's not fair. If you were playing outside of Chicago, I'd go see you _all the time_." Teuvo insisted. 

Esa scoffed, "You sure you wouldn't be too busy sitting at Kimmo Timonen's feet to come see me?" 

Teuvo didn't answer right away, "Uh no, of course not." 

"Teukka? What was that?" He asked, not exactly sure he wanted to know the answer. If Timonen had upset Teuvo, Esa wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do about it. Granted he was taller, but punching someone like _that_ didn't seem like something he could get away with. 

"What was what?" Teuvo asked, not playing innocent as well as he usually did. 

"You sounded funny. Is something wrong?" Esa pressed. 

"Mm mm, everything is fine. Are you going to come see me?" The change of subject was less than subtle. 

Esa thought about calling him out on it, but decided it was better to do it in person, he could always read him like a book, even things he managed to hide from others, Esa knew he could see, but it wasn't so easy over the phone, as they'd found since they both left Jokerit. The phone in general wasn't the same. It was worth doing, but it wasn't easy. "Yeah, I am. I won't be able to stay too long, maybe a few days? You think I could meet Timonen?" 

"Uh... I can ask him." Teuvo mumbled. 

"Have you told him about me? Do you talk personal stuff?" Esa pressed. He'd only been on Teuvo's team about a month, and Esa had tried to not sound embarrassingly fanboyish about the whole thing, but considering he'd _kill_ to have a career like his, it wasn't easy. 

Teuvo hesitated again, "We, uh, yeah, we have. Some. I don't do a lot of the talking, so I don't know if I mentioned you or not, maybe I did." 

He was lying and doing it so badly, Esa wondered if Teuvo _wanted_ him to call him out on it. Not about the not talking, because that was so him, but there was _something_. "Teukka?"

"When do you think you can be here?" He asked, sounding a little more like himself. 

Esa let him change the subject again, "In a couple days, I can be there by the time you get back from Winnipeg. I think I can stay for maybe a week? When you leave for Buffalo, I'll head home."

"That sounds _great,_ " He paused, then added, "You can fly into Chicago, I don't need to drive three hours with you for no reason." 

"You ever going to get over that?" 

Teuvo scoffed, "I doubt it. It was so _cheesy._ And then the number thing? He's trying way too hard." 

Esa ignored that, "My plane gets in at nine on Sunday, be there to pick me up."

"I can't wait." He paused, "I love you, Essi." 

Esa sighed, that always got him, "I love you too." 

. . . .

"It was a three hour flight, how did they lose my suitcase?!" 

Teuvo laughed, "That just means you have to stay naked the whole time you're here." 

Esa shook his head, rolling his eyes, "They promised they'd call when it got here." 

"So you can stay naked _half_ the time then. I can handle that." Teuvo grinned. 

Esa's eyes couldn't roll back any more, but that doesn't mean he didn't try. "And all this time I thought you loved me for my conversational skills. It was just my body you were after." 

Teuvo noded, completely deadpan, "You've found me out. It's true. All these years we've been together have just been about how well you fuck me." 

Esa shook his head, "It's a curse, you know. Everyone just wants _this_." He gestured to himself and sighed. "I have a mind, you know." 

"You do?" 

Esa scoffed, and shouldered him a little, "Take me to your car before I decide that I want to go call the lady two rows ahead of me on the plane that slipped me her number."

Teuvo burst out laughing, "Are you serious? A _lady_ gave you her number? You wouldn't know what to do with her when you got there." 

"That's _not_ the point. And besides, neither would you." Esa bit his lip against the laugh. 

Teuvo scoffed, "I could ask Kime, I think he made his kids naturally." 

Esa stopped so short that Teuvo was a full three paces ahead of him before he realized he was walking alone. " _Kime?!"  
_

Teuvo's cheeks flushed hot pink and he suddenly found lots of interesting things look at in the airport lobby, "I didn't say that." 

"Yes, you fucking did! _Kime?!_ How friendly have you gotten with _Kime?_ " Esa demanded, still not walking. 

Teuvo grabbed his hand, "I'll tell you about it in the car." 

Esa followed him out to the parking lot, blinking significantly more than he had been before. He tossed his carry-on in the back and barely had the door shut before he was asking, " _Kime?_ " 

Teuvo took in a deep breath, "Uh, yeah. We've, um, talked. Some. I told you that." 

" _Kime_ is not 'some'. _Kime_ is not even talking! That's..." Esa blinked a few times and shook his head, "That's _friendly_." 

Teuvo's cheeks were bright red, "So we're friendly. He's... well you know, and I like listening to him." 

"Uh huh. 'Listening'." Esa burst out laughing. 

Teuvo gave him a slight shove, "Shut up." 

Teuvo refused to say another word about it and so Esa let the subject change to questions about playing in the NHL and all the differences between that and how things were back home, the food that was different and the things he could find that reminded him of home. They were things they'd already talked about on the phone a dozen times, but they felt more real saying them in the same space, with Esa's hand on Teuvo's thigh as he drove them to his apartment. By the time they got there, they had exhausted all avenues of small talk, which was just as well, because the moment they were behind closed doors, they only paused kissing each other to strip their clothes off. 

. . . . 

"Teukka?"

Esa blinked his eyes open, surprised at the sound of an unfamiliar voice calling out his boyfriend's name. He jostled Teuvo, who had fallen asleep half draped over him. "There's someone in the living room." 

Teuvo rubbed his eyes, "Huh?"

Esa couldn't help but laugh, Teuvo never was at his best waking from a post-sex nap, "There's someone in the living room. Who has a key to your apartment?" 

Teuvo sat up abruptly, _"Fuck."_

Esa raised an eyebrow, "I hope that's not an answer to my question."

Teuvo's cheeks were bright red and the blush was creeping down his neck rapidly, "Uh, you should maybe just stay here." 

There was nothing he could have said that could have made Esa want to go out in the living room more than telling him not to. They had never kept secrets from each other before, and he didn't like the idea that they were now. And he liked even less that this secret had a _key_ to his apartment. No one was supposed to have a key except him. Granted they hadn't talked about that, but it seemed to Esa like one of those things. They had an open poly relationship but it wasn't _that_ open, he didn't think. He had been in a hotel in Cedar Park, but still, he wouldn't have given John a key had he had an apartment, he didn't have plans to give him one next season. Or else he _hadn't_ had plans, but he might be changing that now. "Who is out there, Teukka?"

Teuvo sighed and spoke very carefully, "I gave Kimmo a key." 

Esa barked out a laugh that surprised him as much as it did Teuvo. "You are trying to tell me that you just _talk_ and you gave him a key. You've been sleeping with Kimmo fucking Timonen and you haven't told me?!" 

"Yes, he has." 

Esa _had_ wanted to meet Kimmo, but he had not expected it to be while he was laying naked in his boyfriend's bed, with his equally naked boyfriend sitting beside him. He would have liked to come up with something clever to say, or really anything at all to say, but instead he just stared. Kimmo fucking Timonen was standing in the doorway and Esa was absolutely sure this wasn't a dream, unfortunately.

"Kime, can you give us a minute, please?" Teuvo asked, it what sounded like a very reasonable tone of voice. Esa was glad he spoke, because he knew his own voice was _not_ going to be reasonable sounding. 

Kimmo raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him but nodded, and stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind himself. Knowing he was probably sitting on the couch waiting for them to talk did nothing to make the scene feel any less surreal to Esa. 

Teuvo took in a deep breath and let it all out without saying a word. He tried that a few more times while Esa sat there and watched him do it. He could see Teuvo try to get the words all in the right order, but none of them seemed to be good enough to say out loud. It would have been funny except that Esa couldn't think of anything to say either except ' _My boyfriend is fucking Kimmo Timonen'_ and he wasn't ready to try that out loud yet. So he waited for Teuvo to sort his thoughts, which was a frustratingly long wait. 

"He came to the team-- you know he came here the beginning of the month, and that first game he played, he was just _really_ happy to be playing, and uh after, well, we're the only Finns you know, so we were talking, it's nice to not speak English and one thing lead to another and uh... I kissed him." Teuvo was rambling, which was extremely unlike him, and Esa wished he could have enjoyed it, but he was too busy being in shock.

" _You_ came on to _Kimmo fucking Timonen?_ " He wasn't angry, more _impressed_.

Teuvo nodded, focused on getting dressed rather than on him, which still gave Esa a nice view so he wasn't complaining. "Yeah, kinda. And he was... game. So we did. And we've been... uh, a lot. Except when the Blue Jackets were in town, because that's where his, whatever, boyfriend or husband, I don't know, plays." 

"Wait. You're telling me you kissed him, and he was down, and you've been fucking, okay I get that part. But he's got a boyfriend? Are you telling me Kimmo fucking Timonen is poly?" Esa was blinking so hard he was feeling a little dizzy. 

Teuvo didn't look at him, "Uh, I don't think so." 

"So you're saying you are Kimmo fucking Timonen's _affair?"_

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?!" Teuvo countered. 

Esa didn't have anything to say to that, it was a fair point. They had decided on an open relationship when they were apart, and sleeping with someone else, even someone like Kimmo fucking Timonen, was fine, but being someone's affair? That wasn't right, that was beneath Teuvo. They hadn't specifically talked about that, but it just didn't seem like something they did. On the other hand, there was also the fact that Esa would have done the same thing if Kimmo fucking Timonen had looked at him like that. This wasn't some fellow rookie nobody after all, and Esa wouldn't have turned him down, boyfriend or not, so how could he disapprove of the fact Teuvo didn't? 

Esa sighed, "Is he good?" 

Teuvo gave a low groan, "He's _incredible_." 

The next words were out before Esa could reconsider saying them, "Think he'd be into a threesome?" 


End file.
